It all started with her
by nikkimikaelson
Summary: She is the apple of there eye. The light of there life. The only Little Sister they LOVE. She is there weakness. There's only not TWO Salvatore siblings but THREE. Her names Erica Salvatore, blond hair, blue eyes(like damons) and having a mix personality of both brothers.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Time to wake up,... REALLY DAMON!?!

Stefan P.O.V.

I watched her, sleeping peacefully in her bed, and slowly walk towards her bed, and begun shaking her softly saying,

"Erica, time to wake up"

She stirred in her sleep, and mumbled '5 more minutes' and begun sleeping again, covering her head with a pillow. I chuckled at the sight I'm seeing, 'she looks so cute' I thought.

"Erica, cmon its time for school " I said, again while shaking her gently. She stirred in her sleep and looked back at me with full annoyance, written all over her face, and just gave me as sigh and stand up from her bed, stretching and yawning at the same time.

"Ok now I'm up I'm getting ready so get out" she said, gesturing for me to get out of her room, pointing at her door.

"Oh right sorry, just get ready real quick ok or were going to be late." I said looking, apoligetically at her, as I stand up and walked out off her room closing her door.

I walked downstairs, looking for Damon hoping to see him, but as I look at him I heard an ear piercing scream, me recognizing the voice that belonged to my sister, ran back to her room in vampire speed then opened her door seeing Damon outside her bathroom there giving her an evil smirk with his arms crossed, while Erica standing there with just wearing her PJ pants on, and bra. I looked at damon questiongly, completely annoyed of what his doing.

"Damon what are doing, standing there when our sisters about to take a bath." I said to him, but he just gave me an innocent smile shrugging his still crossed arms, then I looked at our sister, seeing as she blushed completely embarrassed of what just happened.

"So ah can the both of you get out now so I can get ready?" she said, looking at the floor still embarressed.

"ah, yeah sorry cmon Damon.." I said taking damons arm, walking out of the bathroom.

"really, Damon why do you have to do that?" I asked, him waiting for an explanation.

"what I was just about to talk to her after, you finish waking her up I didn't even know that she's already taking a bath." he said, raising his hands defensely, with his eyes innocently then he added, "but seriously though I was just really about to talk to her I didnt know" now, looking more serious.

"Ugh, whatever but look what you've done you made her feel really tense to the both of us, now she won't talk to us normally now you know how she gets when she's embarrassed right." I asked, him with an accused tone.

"umm guys..." I heard someone say at my back. I turn around and saw Erica already to go for school looking at us akwardly.


	2. First day of school? WHAT!

Chapter 2 - First day of school? WHAT?!

Erica P.O.V

As, we walk in the hallways of our new school Mystic Falls High, many girls and boys look at us, and some of the girls giving me a glare, some of the boys checking me out but I can see at the corner of my eye that Stefan is giving them his dearth glare, that says 'Leave my Sister Alone' look. I just chuckled slightly and look at him with one eyebrow raised, then asked, "What's that about?" causing me to laugh a little, while he gave me a hard glare.

"oh you know exactly what I mean. Have you seen the way they look at you like your some kind of Prize Jackpot to them" he said, pointing at the guys that's looking at me and causing them to look away from us, so they won't see the death glare my brother is giving them.

"Oh, cmon Stefan how about the girls that's giving me a look like there ready to kill me, just by standing here talking to you!" I exclaimed.

" But there girls and you know that I won't let anyone hurt you right, and besides look at me how will they not give you that look to stay away from me. And you, with a very beautiful long straight blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes that if some one look straight to it, they can't seem to look away... like Im doing right now." he said, pointedly staring at me with soft and love full eyes.

I just laughed at his comment and continued walking to the office, leaving him a little bit embarresed of what he said. We reach, the office and looked at the dark lady at the table, that looks like 30 yrs old. She looked up to see us and said, "Hi! How can I help you?" eyeing eyes with curious eyes.

"hello were new here, and were here to get our schedules." Stefan kindly said to the lady, giving her a warm smile.

"Oh, yes your Stefan and Erica Salvatore right? , well, here our your new schedules and your good to go. Welcome to mystic falls high." she said, giving us a sweet smile, and flirtingly look at stefan. I almost gag of what I saw, I mean look at the old hag she's soooo OLD and flirting with my brother.

"Ah, OK thank you bye." Stefan, quickly said and we ran outside the office, once were out we looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh My God, did you see the way she look at you, I mean cmon she's sooo olllddddd..." I said, while laughing, holding Stefan shoulder for support so I don't fall off.

"yes, and please let's just forget about it, because that will NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN."he said, laughing slightly, with an amused expression looking at me.

"OK, whatever let's get to class." I said, hooking my arm to him.

We walked to class and give the letter to our teacher mister tanner, who seems really grumpy and not a fan of students, as we took our sit we saw two girls walk in. The brunette girl, has a long straight brown hair, has brown eyes and the dark girl has a straight black hair, with black eyes.

WAIT WHAT????????


End file.
